LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Funny
turned into a temporary Sir-Swears-A-Lot? After he was fragged by other players in a video game for no reason!]]A number of hilarious things happened in Sleepy Hollow even if with the whole storyline's overall dark and serious tone in its dark fantasy genre. Some mild humor is also around to boost its comedy tone. Characters like Ichabod Crane and Matt Butcher had their own hilarious moments, and yet some humorous moments are either unintentional or just in-universe Hilarious in the Hindsight. Still, alas, this is the town of Sleepy Hollow. There can always be fun after all. ''Horseman Saga The Cranes Arc ''The Cranes Arc is yet to be matured in handwriting style since it's the storyline's first arc, and probably a revised version with Retcons will be provided in future. Nevertheless, there are still hilarious moments. ''Episode 8 - Conspiracy *''In Episode 8, Marlos Urnayle had a hilarious cameo arguing with his rival. It was implied that Aerisi tried to be serious, but Marlos... quite not. **''Aerisi: What do you mean? What do you mean to visit me? I think you are here to mock me! After all those failure I suffered, death I witnessed, and the shock that beaten me down as soon as I heard that arrogant Vanifer had proclaimed herself as a Dark Empress, now you came to irritate me, too? Marlos Urnyale!? Answer me in 10 seconds or I shall... Wait, what happened to you?'' **''Marlos: ...... (fainted due to the lack of fresh oxygen)'' **''Aerisi: Ah? Don't you dare scaring me! I didn't.... whatever. You are such a weakling... Now, men, please take him to the grassland for some rest. I'll find him later on and have a serious talk.'' **''Air cultist: Yes, my lady.'' *''After Marlos recovered, Aerisi had a very unpleasant talk with him at the side of Spinward Rise, and she went angry several time as Marlos was keep mocking her. In the end, she ordered him to leave.'' **''Aerisi: Fine, you left me no choice! Marlos, get out of my place!'' **''Marlos: (mocking and jumping at the gate) Ha-ha, I'm in and I'm out. I'm out and I'm in. I'm...'' **''Aerisi: DON'T MAKE ME PUSH YOU!'' **''Marlos: OK, OK, I'll go... (walked back but slipped and fell from the cliff) AHHHHHH!'' **''Aerisi: AND DON'T FORGET TO OPEN YOUR PARACHUTE!'' **''Marlos: (down below) THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!'' **''(Later...)'' **''Aerisi: Marlos, did you open your parachute?'' **''Marlos: (down below) Yes, I did!'' **''Aerisi: Are you out of danger now?!'' **''Marlos: (down below) I DON'T KNOW! I HAVEN'T LANDED YET!'' **''Aerisi: (beat) Oh... (facepalm)'' ''The Corbin Files Death Arc - Part 1 Blood Moon Sub Arc *Episode 3 & 4 - Christine's Might:'' **''Tweedledee and Tweedledum snapped at each other and had a fight for Christine's invasion into the Enchanted Forest, happened off-screen. When Sister Mary Eunice asked what they were doing, they went back to their normal mood and pretended that nothing happened entirely.'' **''Well, Christine Van Bilj is surely over-the-top prideful, but when she was compared to Michael Langdon by a more deadpan Atticus Nevins, she was considered weak. Christine demanded Nevins for the man's name, and much to her bewilderment, Nevins not even tried to answer her.'' ***''"He's... definitely not you!"'' **''Selina Strawberry's bewildered reaction was considered as an Adorkable moment when she kicked a door opened with her long leg... After all, as for the tallest female human in the storyline, this is an easy task for her, and Selina immediately blushed and tried to held back her feelings by criticizing the door's quality.'' ''Haunting Past Sub Arc Death's Return Sub Arc MAD Sections Firenza Junior MAD Sections Death Arc - Part 2 Lost Family Sub Arc Purgatory Sub Arc Bonus Episode War Arc Conquest Arc Famine Arc'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow